Unique
In Borderlands, there are a set of items known as unique items. These are items usually characterized as being a reward for a difficult task, and their characteristics are usually related to the mission and/or enemy that gives the item. Unique items are characterized by a unique name (no code nor prefix, though unique items in Borderlands 2 can spawn with prefixes), a unique color scheme, and a special ability. Acquiring Unique Items Most of the Unique items in Borderlands are acquired in one of two ways: #The item was previously wielded by a unique enemy. The earliest example is Nine-Toes' The Clipper. #The item is a reward for a mission. For example, T.K. Baha will give his T.K's Wave after completing T.K.'s Life And Limb. The weapon will almost always be related to the mission/character that gives it, though there are exceptions. Note that in both cases, these are always guaranteed drops. Exceptions include the Lady Finger, which is found in a mission-related stash, and The Chopper, which has no guaranteed drop location, and can only be farmed. Farming Unique Items During a normal play through of Borderlands, almost every unique item can be acquired once, with no particular effort. It is when trying to farm a unique item more than once that things get more complicated. The re-availability of unique items can be broken down in several groups: *Respawnable Unique Boss Drop: For example, Bone Head and Sledge will always drop their Bone Shredder and Sledge's Shotgun. Re-acquiring the unique item simply involves finding and killing the enemy again. *Mission Reward: A mission reward can only be obtained once, making this items a theoretic one-time only drop. Thankfully, in most of the case, there is a unique monster related to the mission that will have a chance to drop the unique item. For example, after completing T.K.'s Life And Limb, and obtaining T.K's Wave from T.K. Baha, Scar will also start dropping T.K's Wave. These drops are not guaranteed though, and require more effort. Almost all mission items can be re-acquired this way, except for Chiquito Amigo, Athena's Wisdom and The Spy (to a certain degree). Lady Finger and The Chopper fall in this category. *Non-Respawnable Unique Boss Drop: Most notably King Wee Wee's Wee Wee's Super Booster. These items can only be acquired once. To "farm" these items, it is recommended to save the unique boss for after Playthrough 2, to increase the item's level. The farming then consists in acquiring the item, and not-saving if the item is not satisfactory. Characteristics Unique weapons bypass Borderlands' classic weapon generation mechanics in that they often have restrictions on their parts. This means that unique weapons usually don't have as large a spectrum of characteristics as other weapons. Firstly, all unique items will have a unique material. This material will give it a special color scheme, and sometimes also change its characteristics. Like legendary items, unique items will also have a predefined part from which the special effect derives. Finally, there will be the part restrictions. For example, Sledge's Shotgun will always have a blade, will always have a 2-clip magazine, and will never have a scope. Rarity Unique items don't have any special rarity. Most unique items are of the blue rarity, with a handful of green, purple, or legendary rarity items also being unique. Mixing with Legendaries As long the unique item's part restrictions don't forbid the legendary item's part, and the manufacturers match, then it is not impossible for Borderlands to generate unique legendaries. For example, Atlas's Ajax's Spear combat rifle can spawn with an accessory, and the Atlas legendary combat rifle, the Ogre, gets its effect from its accessory. As such (albeit extremely rare), it is sometimes possible to find an Ogre Ajax's Spear. In most cases these items will have the name of the legendary weapon without any prefix. Possible hybrid weapons: *Atlas' Ogre Ajax's Spear *Atlas' Cyclops Kyros' Power (retains the "Kyros' Power" name) *Dahl's Bulldog T.K's Wave *Dahl's Hornet The Dove *Dahl's Penetrator Reaver's Edge *Maliwan's Rhino The Roaster *Tediore's Protector Chiquito Amigo *Tediore's Savior Bone Shredder (retains the "Bone Shredder" name) *Torgue's Friendly Fire Boom Stick (becomes an unprefixed "Fire") Aftermarket A weapon is said to be (in Borderlands 2) when it is manufactured by a certain manufacturer, but contains a part or parts from another manufacturer. While this is standard fare for the randomly generated or weapons, unique weapons are built from a predefined set of parts, almost always exclusively from a single manufacturer. Names and Locations A list of all the unique items, their initial drop location and their farming location, if any. * These items can only be obtained once per playthrough. * The Rider is only available for a limited time. * The Spy may also drop from King Wee Wee. Names and Locations (Borderlands 2) Special Weapon Effects Borderlands 2 * These weapons are only offered as mission rewards and cannot be legitimately obtained by other methods, but can be re-obtained in each separate playthrough. * The Kiss of Death has a chance to fall from Hyperius the Invincible as well. * The Deadly Bloom is treated as a shield, and can be obtained randomly from any suitable loot source. * The Grog Nozzle is only available during that mission, and disappears from the players inventory upon its completion. The weapon cannot be legitimately re-obtained after the mission is finished. The only exception to this is the fourth week of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. Names and Locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) de:Einzigartig ru:Уникальный uk:Унікальні Предмети Category:Weapons